


The Nurse Who Loved Me

by KennielLee05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an assassin, a spy, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent,<br/>she couldn't fall in love. But she did.</p><p>(NatashaxReader)<br/>(F/F)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nurse Who Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I used The Nurse Who Loved Me, by A Perfect Circle...  
> it suppose I should be doing homework, but I said "yolo"  
> so sorry If doesn't make a lot of sense
> 
>  
> 
> I still haven't seen Age of Ultron, oh yes, I don't know...

_Say hello to the rug's topography_  
_It holds quite a lot of interest with your face down on it_

(Y/N) was knocked out, she was half conscious, and the other... not so much.

_Say hello to the shrinking in your head_  
_You can't see it but you know its there so don't neglect it_

 

How did she ended up like that?...  
Ah yes.  
  


They were on a mission, find one of M.O.D.O.K.'s secrets laboratories, it wasn't that hard, Natasha naturally knew where and when.  
(Y/N) and her were on the roof, while Hawkeye was in another building watching every move.  
The (Y/H) color woman was bored, the mission was boring, the only thing she could do is gaze Natasha's back, her short hair that fits her really well.  
Her eyes kept going down and down until...  
  
"(CodeName) Let's go" Natasha only said and started running. (Y/N) only woke up from her day dreaming and followed her.

In this kind of business she couldn't have the right of 'falling in love', less with a co-worker.

Less Black Widow,  **The Woman.**

Is not like she could love her back, she has no mercy for nothing, right?  
That's why (Y/N) kept her feelings inside her heart.

"(Y/N) watch out!" was the last thing she heard from the redhead.

 

_I'm taking her home with me all dressed in white_  
_She's got everything I need pharmacy keys_

 

Her ears were throbbing a lot! She only could open her eyes and everything was in blur.  
She only recognized what looked like red hair, she knew it was  _her_.

"(Y/N), stay with me" the blurred thing said.

And (Y/N) tried, she really tried to stay awake.

  
_She's falling hard for me I can see it in her eyes_  
_She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys_

 

Watching her it was like watch an Angel, one with strands of red hair, and some bruises.  
Was she okay?   
Or was she dreaming?

 

_Say hello to all the apples on the ground_  
_They were once in your eyes but you sneezed them out while sleeping_  
_Say hello to everything you've left behind_  
_It's even more a part of your life now that you can't touch it_

 

Staying in there was like the time just stopped.   
(Y/N) didn't know what to expect.

 

.....

When (Y/N) finally come to all her senses, she noticed she was in a helicopter.  
  


"We're curing you here or you couldn't make it" someone, she never knew who, said.

After some more changes, some agents put her on a empty room, she was breathing, trying not to fall sleep.

"You're finally wake up" 

(Y/N) followed the owner's voice, and it was Natasha holding a glass of water, she accepted the water and dranked to the last drop.

"Thanks" (Y/N) thanked with a raspy voice and added "Uh... what happened?"

"We were fighting some H.Y.D.R.A people, we never noticed one switching on a bomb, but when I looked it exploded near you... Sorry" Natasha whispered the last part.

But (Y/N) heard very well. "It's okay... I didn't noticed it too" she offered a small smile to Natasha.

And she never considered the next thing: Natasha kissing her.

Of course she answered to that kiss, it was a smooth kiss. When they move away of each other Natasha buried herself hugging (Y/N) and said:

"I thought I would lose you" 

 

_ I'm taking her home with me all dressed in white  _  
_ She's got everything I need some pills in a little cup  _  
_ She's falling hard for me I can see it in her eyes  _  
_ She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys _

 


End file.
